


about a boy and a boy

by TOBIOKUN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, only takes one minute to read, poetry i guess, somekind of like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIOKUN/pseuds/TOBIOKUN
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	about a boy and a boy

_He was a bird in the morning,_

_a ray of sunshine through my window_.

I always follow him everywhere.

I always on his side everytime.

Sometimes it's weird, sometimes it isn't. 

I mean, we're best friend.

Aren't we?

_He was every color in one,_

_at a full brightness. He was._

He always visit me after school.

Sometimes we play volleyball together.

Sometimes we play video games.

It's normal, right?

_He was a cone of ice cream,_

_in the hottest day ever. When it_

_touches almost 100°F ._

At least we never play each other

heart, right? No? Oh, crap.

_He was on my emergency call_

_button. One click and it immediately_

_calls his phone number._

This isn't my fault, right? Tell me.

This isn't my fault. It never was. Never.

Tell me. I don't want to lose you.

No, I want you here.

Tell me tell me tell me, Tetsurou.

This isn't my fault.

_He was an umbrella when it starts_

_raining. He was. He was. He._

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I push you away. I didn't mean it.

I never did.

Don't go. Please. Stay.

Please, stay.

Stay.

_He was something I couldn't describe._

_He was something uncomplicated._

_Yet, I couldn't unravel him into words._

_He was 'too everything'._

No. What I said earlier is just a joke.

We're still friends, right?

We still gonna play volleyball, right?

I will lend you my PSP for a week. I will.

I promise. I promise. I will.

I am sorry.

It was my fault. I told him I love him.

It was my fault, right?

I shouldn't love him. I shouldn't have

those feelings. I shouldn't.

It is wrong to have those feeling.

(But I'm okay being wrong.)

(But he's not.)

'We're both guys, Kenma. What are you talking about?'

Yeah. We're both guys.

What am I talking about? What am I?

**_What am I?_ **


End file.
